Lucy's lingerie
by justanothernolife
Summary: One-shot. When Lucy's lingerie is found by Natsu and Happy, and taken to the guild. There are bound to be some shocking revelations.


A/N: This is my first story, so please leave your love and (constructive) criticism in the reviews. Enjoy!

This story is not beta'd

 _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by the great Hiro Mashima. I only own my own fictional stories._

* * *

 **Lucy's lingerie**

''That was the last box.'' The driver of the moving company nodded and closed the doors of the truck. 

Today was the day Lucy finally moved out of her apartment on Strawberry street. 

She hugged the landlady and jumped in the passenger's seat, after taking one final look at the building. She would certainly miss the place as it held many valuable memories 

Ten minutes later Natsu and Happy arrived at Lucy's old apartment, knowing that she was moving and wishing to help her. They went into the place, only to find it abandoned and empty. 

_'I don't think so.'_ Lucy had thought when announcing her moving plans. _'Wouldn't want those two idiots to break all my things.'_

Dejected, they left the apartment. ''What is that?'' Happy pointed at a box that was left on the curb. The word 'Lingerie' was written on the side of the box in red marker. 

''Lucy must have forgotten about it. Let's bring it to the guild so she can pick it up later.'' 

''Aye!'' Happy exclaimed before asking ''Natsu, what is lingerie'' 

Natsu thought for a second and shrugged after he deemed it not delicious or interesting. ''Probably some books.'' 

When they arrived at the guild Natsu immediately went to the bar. ''Yo Mira, can I get my usual order?'' 

''Sure, coming right up!'' 

Meanwhile, Lisanna approached Happy, who carried the box to one of the tables. ''What do you have there Happy?'' 

''It's Lucy's lingerie'' Lisanna's eyes widened for a second. ''Why do you have Lucy's lingerie?'' 

''She forgot it when she was moving'' 

Lisanna sweatdropped and took the box from Happy. ''I will hold on to it for her.'' 

She glanced at the box and remembered Erza had mentioned Lucy's impressive underwear collection before. Curiosity overtook her and the take-over mage opened the box. 

_'Oh my god, Erza wasn't kidding'_ she gasped while slowly turning the same color as the hair of said mage. 

Cana approached the blushing mage. ''Well, what do we have here. Lucy's lingerie? Let me see.''

She whistled while she grabbed a skimpy, lacy thong. ''Damn, Erza was right.'' 

The rest of the guild was slowly taking interest in the box that Cana was examining. ''Lu-chan?'' Levy grabbed a see-through bra with lacy details and fell next to the equally shell-shocked Strauss sibling after seeing the rest of its contents. 

Several nosebleed gushes could be heard through-out the guild as their whole attention was now on the squared object. ''W-wow, who would've thought that Lucy owned these kinds of...clothes.'' Gray said while holding his own nose. 

_'Not Gray-sama! B-but Juvia can't wear what Love rival wears. Can Juvia? N-no, it's too much! F-for Gray-sama Juvia can do anything!'_ Juvia melted into a puddle whilst experiencing a major inner conflict. 

''S-see-through is m-man!'' 

_'Shit blondie, guess that whole innocent act is just a facade.'_

_'Gihi, I can't wait to see bunny girl's reaction when she finds out her sexy lingerie is exposed to the whole guild.'_

The next thing however, shocked even Cana. 

''Look! it's a weird scarf'' Happy giggled while posing in his new found 'scarf'. Collective gasps could be heard through-out the guild and the sound of bodies falling on the ground followed suit. Mira quickly covered Wendy's eyes. 

Erza's skin was burning a bright red. ''H-happy, that is not a scarf. I order you to t-take it off.'' _'Jesus Christ Lucy, where do you even buy these.'_

Happy looked confused. ''But it's different that the other ones. There is a hole for my head and two holes for my arms. Maybe it's a necklace?'' 

At that moment, a certain blonde celestial spirit mage walked through the gates of Fairy tail. Her eyes drifted to the still bodies that were spread out on the bloodstained ground and shifted to the blushing mages who were staring straight at her. 

Confused, she wanted to ask what was up, when she finally laid her eyes on the blue feline next to the lost box. Her eyes widened and she shone a brilliant red out of anger and embarrassment. ''What in Mavis' name is happening here!?'' 

Natsu wiped his mouth and finally turned from the bar. ''Luce, why didn't you want our help?'' he pouted. 

''Why are you so red?'' Natsu questioned before looking at the source of her glare. 

His eyes darkened and he walked over to Lucy. ''Natsu, why is my underwear being shown in the freaking guild!'' He silently grabbed Lucy and tossed her over his shoulders. ''W-what are you doing, put me down! I swear to god Natsu!'' Lucy screamed. 

He made his way over to Happy and took the 'scarf' from the exceed's head. 

He walked out of the guild with a screaming Lucy around his neck. Leaving the guild filled with stunned silence. 

''Atta boy!'' Cana called out before she turned to the only other survivor of the whole 'lingerie incident'. 

''Pay up, demon.'' 

Mira grudgingly handed the money the the guild's resident drunk. ''If only she had moved tomorrow.'' 

Later that day, the princess and the dragon spent a passionate night in their new love-shack. 

Who would've thought the thing that revealed their secret relationship would be a pair of crotchless panties.


End file.
